carthaxfandomcom-20200213-history
Claudus
Of larger mass and higher gravity than Terra (1.3 standard), Claudus is a world of large oceans, towering mountains and altiplanos. Settled in pre-Imperial times, Claudus was conquered in the name of the Emperor by redacted and Imperial Army elements. Claudus maintained a high technological base through the Age of Strife and the world was of interest to the Adeptus Mechanicus. While it was not chosen to be the site of a Forgeworld, Claudus became the site of a large Adeptus Mechanicus presence that exists to this day in numerous manufactora, gene labs and temples to the Omnissiah. The influence of Mars is strong on Claudus and it's version of the Creed is galling to hard liners with its reverence to the Emperor as the Omnissiah. The population of Claudus is estimated to be around eight billion, but would perhaps be fourteen billion is servitors were included. The production and maintenance of servitors is a major part of Claudus' tithe requirements. Claudus has numerous large cities around its five continents, the largest of which are Karunda, Modesto and Fenn. Karunda is a sprawling proto-hive of some one and a half billion inhabitants. Criss-crossed with monorail tracks and wide streets, Karunda is a thriving example of an Imperial city. Heavy and light industry, artistry, and mercantile dealings are found on every city block. Many of the largest Adeptus Mechanicus facilities on Claudus are found here, including the Gamma Tao Gene Diversification Laboratory, the Eta I through XVI servitor flesh forges, and the Magos Boc Archives. The largest mercantile groups include: the Brunel Corporation, a body of Chartist Vessels that have dealings across the sector and transport foodstuffs, passengers, minerals and luxury goods; Grishom Associated Metallurgy, an ore processing and shipping combine; and Claudus Carriers Incorporated, an Adeptus Mechanicus-backed group of chartist vessels that are making headway across the Al-Gheri sub-sector. Medesto lies high on the altiplano of the south eastern continent. It is a hub for agriculture, but in recent years has become the centre of the planet's latest mining projects, and is something of a boom town. Large swathes of its new inhabitants live under canvas, hoping to strike it rich on newly unearthed seams. Modesto's transient population has brought with it the worst of vices and the city has lawless areas seemingly abandoned to the wolves by the enforcer cadres. The neighbourhoods Gotherdam Heights, Zeitmann, and Guiliman Square are synonymous with drug cartel violence. Fenn is the traditional seat of government and city of culture. Its streets are lined with statues if the saints and symbols of the Mechanicus. A great number of galleries display artworks depicting the Emperor's holy warriors alongside the finest renderings of circuit diagrams and construction plans. Claudus's most pressing issue is the wide scale insurrection affecting nearly all of its population centres. Numerous groups calling for a separation of tech and state have begun campaigns of terror, with indiscriminate bombings of Mechanicum temples and government offices. The situation is rapidly escalating out of control, and civil war is close at hand. In addition, a behind closed doors war has broken out within the ranks of the Magi over semi-sentient constructs fabricated by Magos Creel. These creations do away with the need for weak biological matter, but many orthodox Magi consider them tech-heresy of the highest magnitude. Category:Fluff Category:Declassified Category:Planets in Marax system Category:Planets in Al-Gheri sub-sector Category:Carthaxian astrography